The Moon and More
by Garace
Summary: Read my story Surviving High school for the character Kellie! Kellie is a daughter of Athena, her story starts out when she is moving from a small town in Oregon to Manhattan New York! Will she make friends with a certain son of Poseidon? Rated T for minor cussing! Please flame is welcome!
1. Chapter 1

Hi, my name is Kellie and this is my story. If you don't know already, I am a demigod. No demigod wants to be a demigod, I absolutly hate it. My story starts when we moved from a small town in Oregon to Manhattan, New York. Don't ask how my Dad got the idea, but it was pretty wild for a forty-two year old, trial lawyer that has strick limits every where around the house.

Okay, back to the story. At this time, my dad was talking on the phone.

"What do you mean we have to move?" He yelled into the phone. "I can't just pick up my life and move to Manhattan! I don't care about your camp!" He had paused for a second. "Yes, I have, what does that have to do with anything?" His eyes got very big. "There is no possible way. Fine. Goodbye." He hung up the phone.

I was sitting at the table, doing my advanced math homework. "Who was that?" I was fourteen at the time.

"Mr. Brunner." He snapped. "We're moving. Go start packing up your stuff."

Even as a lawyer, I had never seen my Dad so stressed. "Where to?" I asked as sweetly as I could.

"New York! Go get packed!" He hissed.

I scrambled away and slamed my bedroom door. I picked up my phone and texted my best friend Chloe.

**Bold-Kellie **_Italic-Chloe_

**Chloe?**

_Hey Kellie! What's up?_

**I'm moving. :'(**

_What? Where?_

**New York. Dad just got a call from somebody.**

_OMG, meet me at All mine. CU thre_

I sighed. My Dad probabley wouldn't let me go. So I opened my window and climbed out into our yard. I fell into a flower bed and brussed the dirt off my pants.

I snuck around the front of the house and grabbed my bike out of the shed. I sped away from the house and flew down the side walk.

I parked my bike in front of the yogurt shop, I went inside and ordered my usual. Cake batter, cookie dough and oreos.

A few minutes later, Chloe walked in. "Kellie! Oh my god! I can't beleive it!" She gushed after she got her yogurt.

"I know, me too." I looked down at my yogurt.

"Well, at least you'll have somewhere to go shopping." Chloe always looked on the bright side. "And maybe they'll have somthing for your dyslexia!"

"You know I hate shopping," I laughed. "What if I can't make new friends?" I hated to get all depressed again.

Chloe smiled. "I'm sure you'll make a lot of nerd friends that will fangirl all day long with you." She laughed at my nerdy-ness.

"Hey," I pointed at her. "That's offensive to fangirls!"

She held up her hands. "Sorry! I won't mess with your fandom!"

I laughed. "So, what are we going to do about this?" I placed my hands on the table.

"Well," She placed her phone on the table. "We could text everyday... But New York has a different time zone then Oregon..." Chloe looks like she's going to cry.

I patted her arm. "We can skype everyday." I reasured her, not sure if I can keep the promise.

Right then, my phone started ringing. I picked it up. "Hello?"

"It's time for you to come home." It was my Dad.

"How did you now I was gone?" I asked.

"I just know." I heard some backround noise. Like he was lifting somthing in a box.

"Okay, I'll be home in a second." I sighed and snapped my phone shut.

"Who was that?" Chloe looked horrified.

"My Dad." I sighed once more. "I need to go home." I stood up and pushed in my chair.

"Okay, text me before you leave." Chloe sniffed.

"I will." I hug her and slide onto my bike and start pedeling back to my house.

I glide into my drive way and park my bike on the porch, sense we will be packing it anyway.

"Dad, I'm home." I stomped through the door and stopped in my tracks. "Wow." The whole house was packed.

"Well, are you ready?" My Dad came in with a box in his arms.

"I haven't packed my room yet." I stutter and stumble to my room.

"It's packed." My Dad smiked.

I stared at him with a face that would've gotten slapped if I had an actual mother at the time. "Nuh uh."

My Dad smirked again. "Yeah huh. Go check."

I walked to my room and pushed open the door. "Holy Cow." I laugh back at this because I realize that holy cows are Apollo's red cows. "How did you get this all packed in ten minutes?" I checked inside my closet.

"It's a secret." My Dad walked out of the room. "Now, start loading stuff in the truck." He rubbed his hands together.

"What truck?" I looked outside.

My Dad smiled. "That truck." He pointed to the truck that had just pulled into our drive way.

I rubbed my forehead. "I am so confused." That was not normal for me.

"Well, don't just stand there!" My Dad snapped with three boxes in his hands.

I picked up the smallest box I could find, because I didn't have all my demigod muscles yet, and found three more and started walking to the truck.

"Is that all you can carry?" My Dad stacked the boxes in the truck.

"Hey, the only heavy thing I carry around is textbooks." I yelled over my shoulder.

After a couple of hours, the truck was loaded and me and my Dad headed for the airport.


	2. the boy from the dream

Where was I? Oh yes, my Dad was yelling at me.

"Hurry up Kellie! We're going to miss our flight!" My Dad threw another insult over his shoulder.

"You try running with six bags!" I yelled back.

"It's not that hard!" Said the man with the cart.

After a few minutes we got our seats and we finally stopped fighting.

"Dad, what about your law office?" I suddenly remembered.

"I'll get another one." He simpily shrugged.

"What if it's not that easy?" I pulled out my book.

"Oh it will be." My Dad smirked.

So I ignored him because he was really making me mad and started to read my book. I don't remember what book but I think it was the Hunger Games.

Then I fell asleep. I dreamed I was at a camp, there were kids fighting with swords and knifes. There was a man who was half horse- I think from Greek Mytholigy those are called, Centaurs? Oh well but this one kid caught my eye. He had jet black hair and sea green eyes, he was fighting with a bronze sword, he opened his mouth to say somthing, then I woke up.

"Kellie! Kellie wake up! We're here!" My Dad shook my shoulder.

I glanced at my watch. "I slept for five hours?" I stretched my arms. "So, where's our house at?" I asked once we got our luggage.

"Close to your new school." My Dad said in our rental car.

"Oh right, my new school." I bit back tears. That reminded me of Chloe.

"We're here!" We pulled up to a white three story house, it had balconys and it looked like a pool in the back.

"Holy Cow-" Haha, sorry pun.

"There's even a library." My Dad steps through the door.

"Really? Where is it?" I looked around.

My Dad laughed. "Don't you want to see your room first?"

"Oh yeah, my room. Where is it?" I looked around excitedly.

"On the top floor, go down the second hall, third door on the right." My Dad smiled like I was going to love it.

_Man, how many rooms does this house have? _I thought at the time.

So I walked up two floors, went down to the second hall and the third door on the right. And there it was, the game changer.

My room was painted a beautiful grey, the color of my eyes. It had a loft bed and a huge bookshelf. All it was missing was my stuff.

"Oh. My. God. I love it!" I squealed like an Aphrodite daughter. The only thing I don't like is the walk in closet, I use it to store more books.

"So, do you like it?" My Dad came up behind me.

"Like it? I love it!" I threw my arms around him. "Thank you."

"Oh, and you have your own balcony!" My Dad pushed open the door, he paused in the doorway. "Are you ready to bring your stuff up?"

I smiled. "Yes!"

So, I'm not going to bore you with all the details off unpacking, dropping boxes and yelling, so I'm just going to skip to the part where I skype Chloe.

"Kellie! OMG I haven't seen you like in forever!" Chloe gushed through my computer screen.

"Chloe! I miss you already!" I showed her my new room.

"I love it! Maybe over summer break I can come visit!" She wiped her eyes, leave it to Chloe to be the emotinal one. "So! What school are you going to?"

I thought for a moment. "Um, I don't know! Let me go ask my Dad..." I jumped up from my bed and ran downstairs and into my Dad's study.

"Hey Honey-" My Dad got up from his desk.

"Hey Dad, what school am I going to?"

He picked up a card from his already over flowing desk. "Um, Goode."

"Well, that's an odd name. Okay! Thanks!" I ran back upstairs.

"So?" Chloe picked at her nails.

"Goode...?" I said. "Hey Chloe, what time is it over there?"

"Eleven." She yawned.

I frowned. "Chloe, I can't keep you up on a school night-" I was cut off by the sounds of Chloe's snores. I should've known, Chloe does not stay up on school nights.

"Kellie! Dinner's ready!" My Dad called up the stairs.

I stomped down two flights of stairs and found my way into the kitchen. "What's for dinner?" Then I laughed, it was a joke, on every monday we had spagettii with olives, always at six.

"Spagettii with olives of course." My Dad smiled.

After we sat down with our plates, he asked the same question every night. "So, are you ready for school tomarrow?" He twirled his fork around his plate.

I shrugged. "Sure, why not?" I bit gloomily down into my french bread.

My Dad sighed at my girl problems. "Honey, I'm sure you'll make friends." He said.

I glared at him. "What if I can't? I only had one friend at my other school! What makes a difrence here?" I pushed my plate away and put it in the sink. "I'm not hungry."

"Kellie-" My Dad stood up.

"I'm going to bed." I stomped up the stairs.

Okay, I lied to my Dad. I wasn't going to bed, I started to get my school stuff together. I looked at my shedule.

I had two honors classes and archeteture as an elective.

I layed on my bed and stared at the ceiling. Why did that Mr. Brunner guy have to call and make us move? Now I understand why, but then. Heck to the no! I hated him!

My Dad knocked on my door. "Honey-" He opened it just a crack.

"Go away!" I took off my shoe and threw it at the door.

"Okay, goodnight then." He closed the door.

I felt bad about doing that do my Dad but, hey. I was mad.

So then the next day, I got up before my Dad and got ready all by myself. My new school started even before my Dad got up so I walked to school.

When I got to school, I walked straight into the office. I didn't look at anyone, I didn't talk to anyone.

"Hi, I'm Kellie Lancaster. I'm new here." I said to the office lady.

"Oh yes! The smart girl!" She handed me a few papers and my locker combination. "Oh the boy with the locker next to you is very nice! He'll show you around!" She shreiked.

"Okay... Thank you...?" I walked out of the office as fast as I could. I didn't really like her, still don't. But anyway, after a while I found my locker and punched in the combination.

I opened my locker and stuffed my books and backpack in there, I was about to close it when the boy with the locker next to me showed up.

He turned around and I about fainted. "Hi, I'm Percy Jackson, you must be the new girl." It was the boy from my dream.


	3. dodge ball

"Hi! I'm Kellie Lancaster." I shook hands with Percy.

"Have I seen you before?" He looked at me. "No, you just look like my girlfriend." His face turned red. "So, what do you have for homeroom?"

I pulled out my schedule. "Blofish?" I was confused.

Percy laughed. "It's Blofis. He's my step dad. Very nice guy." We started walking down the hall.

"Percy!" A flash of red and Percy was tackled to the ground.

"Aw, Rachel. I haven't seen you in forever!" Percy pushed himself off the ground.

The girl called Rachel had paint splatters everywhere on her. "I know! Chiron said I was safe to go back to school!" Her green eyes danced with excitement.

"Wait, isn't Chiron the guy from Greek Mytholigy?" I looked at her.

"Um." Percy rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah...? He's our camp director. He's obbsessed with Greek Mytholigy."

"Oh." I said. "Is this Mr. Blofis's classroom? I can't read it. I'm deslexic." I frowned.

Percy glanced at Rachel. "Yeah, I am too. I think Paul wants to meet you."

A man with salt and pepper hair stood in the doorway. "Hi! You must be Kellie, I'm Mr. Blofis." He smiled. "Hey, Percy!" He slapped Percy on the back.

"Hey Paul." He hugged the older man.

"Hey Perce, how are you holding up?" Mr. Blofis had concern in his eyes.

"I'm fine, I IM Annabeth yesterday, she didn't look very good though." He looked at the ground.

I walked inside and took a seat in the back, not wanting to stand out.

After a few minutes, Percy sat beside me. "Mr. Blofis is really nice, I'm guessing you know a lot already?" He smirked.

I was shocked. "I'm a little bit of a nerd." I blushed.

He laughed and leaned back in his chair. "I can just tell you're that kind of person, and I can tell you're a fangirl because you have a copy of the Hunger Games sticking out of your binder. I thought you were deslexic?"

I blushed and shoved it back in my binder. "It just takes me a long time to read it."

Percy laughed and it looks like all the hurt lifted from his eyes like a fog. "You sound like my girlfriend, you and her would get along just fine."

I zoned out whatever Mr. Blofis was saying at the time. "So, where is this 'girlfriend' of yours? You keep talking about her but I don't see her." I leaned back in my chair and crossed my arms over my chest.

Percy sighed. "She lives in California but comes to New York for the Summer." His expression turned sad.

"So, in February she's in California?" I twisted my pencil around my finger, then tapped in on the desk.

"Yeah, let me guess, you have ADHD too?" He tapped his fingers on the desk.

"Yep. Hard to believe right?" I smiled.

"I've gotten used to it over the years." He smiled.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

He looked down at his note book. "Nothing. Rachel? What did he just say?" He turned to Rachel.

"Um." She looked up from her sketch. "I don't know...?"

"He was talking about Beowulf or somthing." I look down at my paper.

His eyes widen. "How did you know what? You were talking to me the whole time..."

"I just listen and talk." I shrugged. "I've already read Beowulf in fourth grade."

Percy turned to Rachel and whispered somthing in her ear, it sounded like: _Athena_.

Rachel whispered somthing back that I couldn't catch but I started sketching out a building and zoned out Mr. Blofis.

Then the bell rang. "What do you have next?" Percy stood up.

"PE." I said.

Percy smiled. "Me too. I think we're playing dodge ball today."

My happiness subsided. "Oh man! I suck at dodge ball."

Percy laughed. "If you're on my team, you won't suck!"

We started walking down the hall with Rachel until she mumbled somthing. "Percy, I can feel somthing bad is about to happen- at the end of this month." I heard her mumble in Percy's ear.

"Is it about the prophecy?" His green eyes flashed.

Rachel looked like she was going to cry. "I don't know. I can just sense it."

At the time, I wished I hadn't heard this conversation.

"Just try not to do anything. You can go to the bathroom and IM Chiron." Percy suggested.

_Why would she have to go to the bathroom to Instant message someone?_

"Okay, he might pull me out." She headed toward the bathroom.

"So, where did you used to live?" Percy acted like nothing happened.

I tensed. "Oregon." I said as he took a drink of water.

He spit out the water. "That's like millions of miles away!"

I sighed. "2738.3 to be exact. I have a lot of time to spare time. You think I'm crazy don't you?" I said.

He smiled. "My girlfriend is a factoid geek too. I would want you to meet her."

I laughed. "Is she a total hard core fangirl too?" I asked and paused outside the girls lockeroom.

"Oh Gods- god. You should have seen me trying to calm her down after she ready Harry Potter."

I laughed. "I need to meet her!" I suddenly forgot about all my problems, I actully had a friend.

"Jackson! That team!" The PE teacher asigned us on teams for dodge ball.

"Luke! That team." He yelled.

"Are you the new girl?" He asked.

"Yep." I said. "Kellie Lancaster."

"Lancaster! That team!" He pointed to Percy's team.

I walked over there.

"I told you, you'd be on my team!" Percy high fived me.

"No, you said _if _you're on my team." I crossed my arms over my chest.

Percy waved his hand dismissivly. "Words are words."

"Mhmm." I sounded all ghetto.

"Are you ready? Go!" The teacher blew the whistle, I think it's safe to say that Hades was cut loose.

_**Um, sorry this chapter is a little short, I really want some more reviews so ten reviews tell I start the next chapter! I'm sorry! *Dodges flying chair* I had so many on Surviving highschool and then, it looks like Hera's heart: empty. I don't know how many chapters I'll be doing in this story, um. Maybe until Percy goes missings, sooo. Please review!**_


	4. the unexpected chloe

_**Ok, I lied. I was itching to write a new chapter. Be greatful you little Mortals! I'm changing the date from February to December! Don't ask questions!**_

"Take that John Luke!" Percy threw a ball at John's- southern area.

"Jackson! No groin shots!" The coach yelled at Percy.

He looked sheepish. "Whoops." He caught a ball while looks at the Coach.

I threw the ball as hard as I could but I only went just a little bit over the line. "Damn." I mumbled and dodged another ball.

Percy looked like he was going to burst out laughing. "Oh gods. Oh gods. I just want to go to the dam snackbar." I heard him mumble, then he busted out laughing.

"What's so funny?" I picked up a ball that rolled into the back.

His face turned red trying to contain the laughter. "It's an inside joke." He mutter and threw another ball.

So I'm not going to bore you with all the details of gruesome dodgeball and my massive hit to the face so I'm going to skip to Archetecture.

I walked inside room 214, so see a woman that looked just like me for some reason. "Hi, I'm Kellie Lancaster. I'm new here." I walked up to her.

"Oh you're the new student!" She seemed very cheerful. "My name is Paula, don't call me anything else. It makes me seem old! There's a seat open near Joey over there!" She pointed to a jock in the back. "Don't worry, he's very nice." I hoped she was right.

I walked down the isle and into my new seat. "I'm Kellie Lancaster." I pulled a sketch book out of my bag.

He looked up, his grey eyes startled me. "I'm Joey Ganzalez."

"I guess we're partners then." I said, trying to break the ice.

Joey snorted. "Nobody cares for archecture in this class. Only me and Paula do." He added some more designs to his drawing.

"Well, count me in on that. I love archetecture. I want to visit Greece somday." I showed him what I had drawn in Mr. Blofis's class.

"Holy Hera, that's awesome!" Joey exclaimed.

I looked at him questionably. "Hera?"

He looked like a dear caught in headlights. "Nothing." He mumbled.

"Okay... Hey, what's the date today?" I scribbled on the back of my paper.

"December first." He mumbled, clearly mad about my question earlier.

"Thanks." I started another drawing.

So, with my ADHD, time seemed like it slowed down. I won't bore you again with school, I'm going to skip when I started walking home.

I looked around for Rachel or somebody to walk with, I saw nobody so I started walking.

I pulled out my book and started reading until I found my street, then I found my house. My Dad's car was out front, so I rang the doorbell. Nobody answered so I let myself in.

"Hello?" I said as I pushed open the door.

"Oh Catherine. Oh Catherine." I hear my Dad moan from his bedroom.

So I decided to investigate, I pushed open the door just a crack to see my Dad with another woman! I was so angry I slammed the door open.

"Having fun?" I smirked in the doorway.

"Jermey, who is this?" The woman called Catherine covered his chest with my Dad's blanket.

"His daughter, Kellie. I'm sure he didn't tell you this." I walked away and outside, tears streaming down my face. He told me my Mother was his true love!

I started walking down the road, I didn't know where to go at the time but I went to the library.

I walked inside and went to my favorite section, greek mytholigy.

I grabbed a book labeled: Athena and flipped to the first page and started reading.

The book talked about how she turned Archane into a- spider(cue my shuddering). It also talked about how she helped Heracles on his twelve labors. My favorite greek god was Athena, it was like she could relate to me.

"Some light reading?" A clear voice said infront of me.

"Yeah, if this is what you call light..." I looked up. "You look familiar."

She sat down. "Don't you reconize your own mother?"

I felt my eyes widen. "Mother?" I reconized her off the picture on my fathers desk.

"Hello dear. What happened at home? You seem upset." Her voice was soothing but she had an authority look.

I sighed. "I caught Dad- doing stuff with another woman." I sniffed.

She handed me a tissue. "Honey, your Dad fell in love with me but I couldn't stay. He needs to move on, and you need to accept that." She patted me on the back. "Tell him you need to go to the camp Mr. Brunner told him about." Thunder rumbled outside. "My time is up, I must go."

She stood up but I grabbed her arm. "Wait, what camp? What are you talking about?"

She put on a painfull smile. "You will know when the time comes, you are lucky you met me before you went there." She walked outside.

"Wait! Mom!" I ran outside but she'd compleatly vanished.

"Damn it." I mumbled and started walking home.

I heard yelling when I approached my house.

"I done Jermey! Done!" Catherine stormed out of our house.

"Wait Catherine!" My Dad ran out of the house.

"Wait, my Dad is a really nice guy. My Mother left him, he's lonely somtimes. I think you're a really nice lady. I'm sorry I snapped, can you please stay?" I stood infront of her car.

My Dad was right beside me now.

Catherine pondered this for a moment. "Oh fine, I need to go home anyway," she winked at my Dad. "Call me."

My Dad smiled and turned to me. "That was very brave of you. Where did you even go?"

That reminded me of my Mom. "The Library, guess who I met there?" I looped an arm around his waist.

He threw his arm over my shoulder. "Um, let me think... The librarian?"

I smiled. "No, Mom. She said to take me to camp?"

He froze. "You saw Mom?"

"Yep. It was weird, she only had a limited time to see me. Oh she was so gorgeous." I gushed.

All the blood ran out of his face. "Yeah, did her eyes look really mean but her smile was beautiful."

I sat down on the couch. "Yes. She looked just like the picture on your desk. Kind of like she never aged."

My Dad decided to drop the topic. "So, I never got the chance to ask you. Did you make any friends today?"

I thought for a moment. "Yeah, one girl named Rachel and a boy named Percy."

My Dad raised an eyebrow. "A friend that's a boy huh?"

I pretended to fake gag. "Gross Dad! He has a girlfriend!"

My Dad kicked his feet up and clicked on the TV. "That's a shame."

I got up. "I'm going to go do homework."

I lied again, I skyped Chloe.

"OMG Kellie! How was your first day?" Chloe said when she picked up.

"It was good, I made some friends." I stratched some numbers down for my math homework, hey I seriously had homework.

"Is one a boy?" She wiggled her eyebrows.

I sighed and set my pencil down. "Yes, but... He has a girlfriend."

"Is he hot? Maybe if they break up you can get a peice of him." Chloe rubbed her hands together like she was creating a diabolical plan.

I thought for a minute. "Well, he's a jock. I think he's on the swim team and I guess his girlfriends a nerd like me."

"So you think he's hot?" Chloe was totally into him when she hadn't even met him yet.

"You are pressuring me!" I picked up my laptop and climbed up my loft bed.

Chloe smiled. "When have I not? Remember that one time when I dared you to ask Smelly Sean out? And he said yes!" She laughed.

I crossed my arms over my chest. "Hey! You said I was a chicken if I didn't!"

Chloe snorted. "OMG you should of seen his face though!"

I frowned. "Anyway. Guess who I saw today?" I clapped my hands together.

"Um, Jennifer Lawrence?" Chloe leaned closer to the screen.

"No. My Mom." I smiled proudly.

"Your Mom?" Chloe said with a mouth full of chips. "I thought she ran off!"

I frowned. "That's what I thought, but she couldn't stay." I felt tears coming on.

Chloe decided to change the subject. "Oh guess what?"

"What?"

"My Mom and your Dad are planning a trip for me to come up there this summer!" She danced around happily.

"Oh my god! Are you serious?" I said.

Chloe frowned. "I watched one Harry Potter with you... Is this a Harry Potter question?"

I face palmed. "No, no, no. Are you not kidding that you planned a trip here!"

Her face went to confused to happy. "Oh yeah! We're coming on June tenth!" She clapped her hands. "Oh, my Mom's calling. Got to go! Bye!"

"Bye." I pushed end, shellshocked. "Hey Dad! When where you planning on telling me that Chloe was coming for the summer?" I hollered down the stairs.

"Chloe's is coming for the summer!" He yelled back.

"Gee, thanks!" I closed my door. "I wonder how many days until Chloe gets here?"


	5. hot chocolate and a snow ball fight

**Um, should I make a seqel to Surviving highschool where Percy and Annabeth are counsulers at camp? **

"Kellie! Kellie wait up!" Percy called to me as I shut my locker.

"Hey Perce." I shifted my binder under my arm.

"How was your day yesterday?" He ran his hand threw his shaggy black hair.

"Good, I saw my Mom at the library." I flashed back to the memory of yesterday.

Percy looked shocked. "Really? What did she look like?" He was suddenly eager to know about my Mom.

I thought for a moment. "She had brown hair, grey eyes and it looked like- a chiton?"

Percy shifted akwardly. "Oh man, they're going to attack." I thought I heard him mumble. But dumber me deceided to ignore it.

"Hey, where's Rachel?" I look around.

Percy's expression saddend. "Somthing came up at camp." He said.

I cocked my head. "And it was so important that she had to miss school?" I said once we reached Paul's room.

"Trust me, it's very important." He said and sat down in the back.

I sat down next to him. "You know what, I don't even want to know. So, do you know my Mom?"

He grimaced. "I have met her more times than I wanted too." Thunder rumbled outside but her just muttered, "yeah yeah, I saved your butts last August."

I sighed. "I'm not even going to ask." I turned my attention to Paul.

So then the day went on and on and on and on- lets just saw it was long.

"Hey Kellie!" Percy called to me after school ended. "Do you want to go get icecream or somthing, my Mom gave me a twenty!" He held up a crumpled twenty doller bill.

I closed my locker. "Sure!" I shrugged on my backpack.

So me and Percy walked down the sidewalk. "So, if you have a girlfriend, what does she look like?"

Percy sighed dreamily. "She has curly blonde hair and grey eyes-"

"You just discribed me." I but in.

"It's not you. She's really tan and can beat my butt when we do sword fighting. Here." He pulled up a video on his ipod touch.

_"Paul, I think they're in here." I think Percy's Mom said._

_"Seaweed Brain! That was my favorite Camp shirt!" A voice called through the closed door. "I will-"_

_Her voice was cut off and his Mom pushed open the door to see them kissing._

_Paul and his Mom broke out in laughter._

_Percy pulled away from the girl with his face bright red. "Mom!" Then the video stopped._

"So, what's your girlfriend's name?" I said infront of the icecream shop.

"Annabeth Chase." He said and held open the door for me and we walked in.

"Cookie dough please." I said to the scooper man.

Percy thought for a minute. "That blue one please." He pointed to a very blue icecream. "Three scoops."

Percy paid and we sat down in a booth. "Hey look, it's snowing!" I said and pointed to the white things coming down from the clouds.

"Did you get snow in Oregon?" Percy said with blue icecream on his nose.

"Yes, a lot in fact. And you've got somthing on your nose." I tapped on my face to indicate where the icecream was.

"Oh, thanks." He took a napkin a wiped it off.

I scooped the last of my cookie dough from my bowl and set it aside. "What did Rachel mean by she felt somthing bad was going to happen at the end of this month?" I asked Percy.

My ate the last scoop off of his cone and threw it away. "I don't know, but or camp director Chrion keeps looking at me with sad eyes. It's really freaking me out." He sighed.

My phone buzzed in my pocket, I pulled it out. "Hello?"

"Hey honey, it's Dad. Where are you?"

"Oh crap, I forgot to tell you! I'm at the icecream shop!"

"Okay, bye." My Dad hung up.

Percy stared at me with wide eyes. "You have a phone?"

I put it back in my pocket. "Yeah, why?"

He pulled me out of the booth. "We need to keep moving." He pulled me out the door.

"Why?" I speed walked after him.

"Nevermind." He flopped down in a bank of collecting snow.

"Okay..." I scooped up some snow and threw it at him.

He eyed me with competitive eyes. "Oh it's on." He threw some more snow at me.

I shrieked and hid behind the park bench and scooped up some more snow. I threw it right in his face and he popped up right infront of me.

"Arghhh!" He fell right into a snow drift. He sat up. "That. Was not cool."

I laughed. "Hey, you said it was on." I sat down next to him, soaking me clothes.

"You're so an Athena daughter." I thought I heared him mumble.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing." He mumbled.

"Okay... Hey, do you want to come over to my house for hot chocolate?" I brushed snow out of my ponytail.

Percy smiled. "Sure, will your Dad mind?" He shook is head, sending snow everywhere.

"No, he might be at his girlfriends house." I said and stood up and pulled Percy up as well.

"He has a girlfriend?" I brushed the powdery snow off his legs.

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, Catherine." I emphasized the word _Catherine._ "I caught them doing _stuff _on the first day of school."

Percy fake gagged. "Gross, know I am really hoping he is at his girlfriends house." He said as we walked down the sidewalk.

"So do I." I breath.  
le line break

"How many marshmellows do you want in yours?" I called to Percy from the kitchen.

There is a silence before he responds. "Six!"

I drop six marshmellows into his hot chocolate and seven into mine before heading into the livingroom.

"What are you looking at?" I sit down next to him on the couch.

"Your baby pictures..." He flips to another picture of me in the bathtub.

"Hey!" I make an effort to grab the book from him but he scoots out of my reach.

He turns to a picture of my mom. "Agh!" He threw the book acrossed the room. Thunder rumbled outside. "Yeah, yeah. I'm sorry! Don't blast me!" He held up his hands in surrender.

I looked at him. "Who are you talking too?"

Percy looked shocked and he blushed. "Nobody."

I sipped my hot chocolate. "Okay...?" I seriously thought Percy was going crazy for a moment. I wondered how Annabeth delt with him, if she is actully real.

Percy sipped his hot chocolate. "So, since you've read Beowulf already...-"

"You want to copy off my paper." I finished for him.

Percy smiled. "Exacly!"

I sighed. "Whatever." I chugged the rest of my hot chocolate.

So we talked until my Dad came home and Percy went home.

"So," my Dad said when we were watching TV. "That was Percy Jackson."

I smiled and finished my slice of pepperoni and olive pizza. "Yep."

**Hey, I've decided to start the sequel without your guys consult because I know you won't review anyway! So, anybody up for a sequel?**


	6. Jordan

**Um, sorry if this chapter might take awhile. I didn't start it for a while so again sorry if it's late.**

"Chloe. Chloe can you hear me?" I said through the fuzy skype screen.

Chloe looked so happy. "Yes! Kellie guess what?" She scrieked.

"What?" I asked.

"You remember that kid Jordan that you liked?" Chloe squealed.

I blushed. "Yes."

"He asked me out!" Chloe clapped her hands.

My heart dropped into the bottom of my stomach. "What?"

"He asked me out today in third period!"

I sighed. "Well what did you say?"

Chloe smiled. "Yes of course! He's a man babe! Isn't that why you liked him?"

I rubbed my forehead. "No. I liked him because he was the only person that stood up to the bullys for me. And he didn't talk about 'banging' girls for the fun of it. He also had deslexia and ADHD like me." I felt ready to cry. I thought he was 'this' much for him for asking me out.

Chloe looked down in her lap. "Well I'm sorry. I _think _he asked me out. He told me he was moving to Manhattan and he gave me his number and put his headphone's back in then walked away."

I sighed. "Chloe. When a boy gives a girl a number it means he wants to text you _somtimes_\- he said he was moving to Manhattan?"

Chloe looked sad. "Yeah! And I said that's where you were! He looked really happy all the sudden. He looked sadder since you moved."

I felt happier than I had all week. "Really?"

"Yeah! He said he was excited to see you!" Chloe looked down at her phone. "OMG! He just instagramed me! He sent me a picture of his empty house and said: just leaving, heading for the airport. Hashtag missingkellie. Aww. I ship it."

I blushed. "Chloe, you don't even know what shipping means."

Chloe crossed her arms. "Yes I do. I've hung out with you. It's a relationSHIP. You're my OTP!"

I facepalmed. "Well, I've got to go-"

"BTW, he just asked for you number. Should I give it to him?"

My jaw dropped. "S-s-sure." I stuttered.

She typed on her iphone. "I just gave it to him. He said he's boarding the plane and he can't text until he touches down in four or five hours. Aw, my baby..."

If I could reach through my computer screen and bitch slap Chloe, I would. But instead I gritted my teeth. "Okay. I'm going to bed. Goodnight." I pushed end before she could respond.

"What a bitch."

_le line break_

So that day was saturday and I woke up late.

"Kellie! I made breakfast!" My Dad called up the stairs.

"What time is it?" I rolled over and checked my phone. 1O:38. _3 new messages!_

**Unknown number- Hey Kellie! This is Jordan from Oregon. So, I'm moving to Manhattan, that's apperently where you're at. Text me back!**

**Unknown Number- Hey Kellie, it's still Jordan, we got settled in. We moved acrossed from the big white house with a balcony and it looks like a pool in the back. Text me.**

**Unknown Number- Hey Kellie. Still Jordan. BTW, me and Chloe are not dating. She might've told you. We're not. Text me.**

Wait, did he say a big white house with a balcony and a pool in the back? I looked out the window, the blue mansion across the street had a moving van infront of it.

"Jordan?" I wondered. So I texted him back.

**Hey Jordan, it's Kellie. Did you just move into a big blue house? Because the white house is my house. And what school are you going to?**

I tucked my phone in the fold of my pajama pants and thumped down the stairs.

"Good morning Dad!" I kissed him on the cheek and fixed a bowl of cereal.

My Dad looked up from his newspaper. "Well, you look happy! What's this all about?"

I scooped up a spoonful of fruit loops. "Remember my friend Jordan? From Oregon?"

My Dad set down his news paper. "Yes... The kid in Heaven Above?" He was talking about his band.

"Yeah, he moved in acrossed the street." I shoveled more fruit loops down so I wouldn't have to talk.

My Dad scratched his stuble. "Really. And I guess you are going over to see him?"

I blushed. "Yes. I'm going to go get dressed." I put my bowl in the sink and ran upstairs.

My phone beeped in my pocket.

**Jordan- Really? That's awesome! I'm going Fredrick Douglass academy II. What about you?**

My heart sank. He wouldn't be going to my school. I texted him back.

**Aw, I'm going to Goode. Can I come see you? If so, I'll be over about lunch.**

I set my phone on my desk. What do you wear to see your friend that likes you and you like him back? The first thing is that you shouldn't over do it. Just wear your regular clothes. I shouldn't give you tips because I have never dated before.

So I threw on a pair of skinny jeans, my black combat boots, a black coat with a white scarf. I only put on mascara because I never wear makeup. Jeremy texted me.

**Jordan- Awesome! I'll meet you outside!**

I texted him back.

**Kellie- I'll be out in a few!**

I thumped down the stairs again and opened the front door to snow. I saw a figure in the street with blonde hair and headphones in.

"Jordan." I breathed.

My Dad patted my shoulder. "Go find your boyfriend." He whispered.

I blushed. "Dad! He's not my boyfriend!" I closed the door in his face.

I pounded down the steps and walked into the street.

Jeremy turned to me. "Kellie?" He started walking.

"Jordan?" I walked faster toward him.

We started running to each other. We met and we hugged.

"I missed you." Was all he said when we embraced.

"I missed you too." I said back.

He pulled appart, embarrised. "So, Goode huh? What kind've name is that?"

My face broke into a smile. "Yeah, Fredrick Douglass academy II, huh. What kind've name is that?"

He looked at my face, then he did somthing unexpected. He kissed me.

I know you all will hate me if I discribe it but I'm going to anyway.

So he kissed me. It was slow at first but then he pressed his lips harder as I kissed back, then he pulled away.

Jordan smiled. "Kellie, I've been wanting to do that ever since I met you. The only reason I gave my number to Chloe is so that she could give you my number. She's been texting me all morning."

I hugged him. "There's a flaw in your plan." I noted.

He layed his head on top of mine. "What?"

"Chloe's coming over for June."

Jordan cursed. "Why?"

I laughed. "Because, she is my 'BFF' and has to come see me." I snorted in disgust. She wasn't really my friend now.

Jordan sighed. "It's only December, lets forget for now." He kissed my forehead. "Do you want to come see my house?"

I took his hand. "Sure but you're coming to see mine after."

_yet another le line break_

"Your house is really cool!" Jordan said in amazement as I took him down the third hall.

"Your's in much bigger." I commented.

"You have way more rooms then us!" He glanced up at the chandiler.

I glanced at the pool. "Do you want to go swimming?"

Jordan scratched his imaginary beard. "I get to see my beautiful girlfriend in a swim suit. Sure, let me run over and get mine."

I blushed. "Hurry back." I said as we walked downstairs.

After he starts running across the street to his house I run back up to my room and riffle threw my swim suit drawer. I finally settle on a grey bikini with pink polka dots. The door bell rings as I throw on a cover up and run down stairs to answer the door bell.

"I got it!" I yell, thumping down the stairs.

I open the door to Jordan. "Hey." I say. "Are you ready to go swimming?" I take his hand and lead him outside.

Jordan's eyebrow's knit together. "Won't it be cold?"

I smiled. "It's heated, dummy." I smacked his chest lightly.

Once we reached the pool, Jordan took off his shirt and jumped in. "Come on in! The water's warm!" He floated on his back.

I took off my coverup and jumped in next to Jordan. "Oooh!" I fixed my swim suit bottom that had ridden up in the back.

Jordan smiled and pulled me up against his body. "So, why'd you move here?"

I smiled and kissed him. "We got a call from some man named Mr. Brunner." I shook my head.

Jordan looked shocked. "No way! Us too! My Mom is getting re married in a couple of days, care to join me?"

I was about to respond when a girl about twelve with brown hair and red brown eyes sat in our lawn chair and started playing her iphone.

"Um, hello?" I asked her.

"Hi." She said but didn't look up from her phone.

"Who are you?" I pulled myself off of Jordan and walked to the edge of the pool.

"Hannah. Catherine's my Mom." She mumbled.

I frowned. "Great. I'm Kellie. Your Mom is dating my Dad."

"Cool." She tapped more on her phone. "Are you guys going to keep sucking each others faces or can I play call of duty?"

Oh, I knew what kind of person she was, a snot, a brat, a _bitch_.

"How about you find an empty room and(go fuck yourself) and go play call of duty in there." I said as nicely as I could.

Hannah put down her phone and looked at us. "You know, your Dad is inaproperiet." She said.

I balanced myself on my hands on the edge of the pool. "At least you didn't catch them- you know what. Nevermind, can you please go inside." I pleaded.

Hannah sighed. "Fine. You can keep sucking on eachother now." She stuck her tounge out at us.

"Thank you." I said and turned to Jordan. "So, why did you move here?"


	7. the big news

**Hey! I realized that it says Jeremy instead of Jordan and that's because it started out a Jeremy and then Jordan, kind of Jerimiah but then I switched it back to Jordan because I realized that the Dad's name is Jeremy. Review!**

"So, why did you move here?" I asked Jordan.

Jordan shrugged. "Same thing as you. Mr. Brunner called us." He kissed my neck.

I stared into the water. "Mr. Brunner?"

Jordan mumbled into my neck. "Yeah. I wonder if he's only calling kids with a missing parent, ADHD and deslexia."

"Maybe." I wondered and ran my hands through his blonde hair. "So does this mean we're boyfriend and girlfriend?"

Jordan kissed me. "Of course it does. Are you going to break the news to Chloe?" He fingered my blonde curls.

I kissed his forehead. "Hell yeah! She deserves it." I fell back into the water and swam away from him.

"Hey!" He protested when he spotted me and the other end of the pool, he started swimming toward me and grabbed my waist. "I got you."

I giggled and pushed my soggy hair out of my face. "So, what are we going to do about school?"

Jordan floated on his back. "I don't know. What time does your school get out?"

"Two-seventeen." I sighed, what about you?"

Jordan sighed. "I don't know. I haven't gone there yet. I'll tell you tomorrow."

I kissed him. "That's a deal and text me when you get home."

Jordan laughed and spun me around. "You are so organized!"

I giggled. "It's not my fault my Dad's a very organized lawyer."

Jordan kissed my forehead and checked his watch. "I've got to go. I'll text you though." He climbed out of the pool and shivered. "Damn it's cold out here."

I walked up the ladder and threw on my cover up. "It's December third. Of course it's cold."

I led Jordan through the house and opened the front door. "Bye." I said.

"Bye." He kissed me and started walking across the street. "Love you!" He called half way.

"Love you too!" I called back, then I remembered Catherine, my Dad and _Hannah_.

I pounded up to the top floor and ran into my room to see Hannah sitting on my bed. "What are you doing in here?" I snarled.

Hannah sat up and turned off her iphone. "You said to find an empty room and this one was empty." She shrugged. "You really need to clean your room.

I pointed to the door. "_Get out_." I snarled.

"Pardon my french, but if you stuck a lump of coal up your ass, in two weeks you would have a diamond." Hannah hoped off my bed and walked out the door.

"Oh go piss up a flag pole!" I said before I slambed the door.

I ran my hands through my water logged hair. I hated Hannah with all my heart. I didn't even know Catherine had a daughter! I bet my Dad was suprized as well- Dad. Crap!

I threw on some clothes and put my hair up in a floppy bun, then I ran downstairs.

"Catherine. I didn't know you had a daughter. Who is the father?" I heard my Dad say as I flew around the corner.

Catherine sips her beer. "When I was in the army, a young general fell in love with me. He couldn't stay, he loved me. Then I had Hannah."

I peeked around the corner. "You were in the army?"

Catherine took her feet off of my Dad's lap. "Yes, Ex Colonol Fray." She saluted. "And I didn't get this wound from playing out in the street." She lifted her shirt to reveil and scar the size of a bullet hole on her shoulder. "I kept fighting though. Almost killed me in my opinion." She turned back to my Dad and kept talking about Hannah's deslexia- and ADHD.

"Do you know where Hannah is?" I said as the doorbell rang. "Never mind, I'll get it." I mumbled and walked to the door, but Hannah beat me there.

"-are you another one of Kellie's boyfriends?" Is all I hear when I get closer.

"Kellie has a boyfriend?" It's Percy. _Fuck._

"Don't listen to this eleven year old." I ruffle her brown hair and shove her out of the way. "Hey Percy. Come in." I open the door wider.

Percy steps in with a plate of blue cookies. "Who was that?"

I breath in the smell of cookies. "Um, my Dad's girlfriends daughter. Are those cookies?"

Percy smiles. "Yeah, my Mom made them for you. She's kind of happy that you're my friend other then Rachel." He says and holds out the plate. "They're fresh."

I take one and bite into it. "Oh my god. These are delicous. Lets got sit on the porch. Did you walk here?" I said after I saw no car parked by our house.

Percy smiles. "Yeah."

I finish my cookie and wipe the crumbs off my pants. "So, Rachel is your only friend? You seem like Mr. Popular."

Percy goes for a second cookie. "Nobody wants to be friends with a kid with ADHD and deslexia."

I pat his shoulder. "Hey, I have ADHD and deslexia. Even my friend Jordan does."

"You made a new friend already?" Percy looks cock-eyed at me.

"He moved here from Oregon, like me. He used to go to my old school."

Percy finished his cookie. "So, why'd you move here?" He looked at me.

I slumbed down on the ground. "My Dad got a call from a man named Mr. Brunner-"

"Mr. Brunner?" He choked on excess cookie.

"Yeah why?" I caught a few snow flakes in my hand.

"No reason. I had a sixth grade latin teacher named Mr. Brunner. Go on." I could tell he was lying but I ignored it.

"Yeah, so he got a call from a man named Mr. Brunner telling us to drop everything and move to New York. It was weird, we had a house already. This Mr. Brunner guy even called Jordan."

Percy choked on his spit and I pounded him on the back. "I need to go to camp." I thought I heard him mumble.

"What?"

Percy stood up. "I better be going, the snow looks like it's getting heavier." Percy walked off into the snow.

"Thanks for the cookies!" I waved to him and walked inside.

"Who was that." It was Hannah.

I pushed her chest. "My friend, Percy." I started walking up the stairs.

"How many boyfriends you got?" Hannah fallowed me.

"One, Percy is only my friend." I walked into my room. "He has a girlfriend." I said.

Hannah crossed her arms in my door way. "Have you met this girlfriend?"

I took my hair out of my bun. "She lives in California. You're eleven, since when are you a love expert?"

"I've had five boyfriends." Hannah crossed her arms.

"Yeah right." I slammed the door in her face.

Jordan texted me:

**Who's the dude?**

I rolled my eyes.

_My Friend Percy, don't worry. He has a girlfriend and I'm his only friend other then another girl. :*_

**Oh thank god. I thought you were cheeting on me right after we got together!**

I laughed.

_Now why would I do that?_

**Maybe because I don't kiss good?**

_Jordan, you kiss wonderful. Don't let anyone get your musical heart down!_

**Too bad my band isn't here, we could've got discovered!**

_Yeah! You could've got a lot of record deals! _

**Yeah, I've got to start unpacking my room! Love ya! :***

_Kay, love you too! :*_

I sighed, what was I suposed to do know. Well, my room was kinda messy, and my vanity had spilled make up all over it. This might call for some heavy duty stuff.

_le line break_

So, by the time the day was over. I had organized my closet, cleaned my desk, made my bed and vacumed.

By that time Hannah and Catherine left. I did my happy dance, until my Dad came in the room.

"Kellie, you need to be more nicer to Hannah." He sat down on my desk chair.

I was shocked. "Why? You should hear the words that come out of her mouth!"

My Dad sighed. "Kellie, I'm going to ask Catherine to marry me."

**Hey! Sorry this took so long to put up because I was at the beach for three days and on saturday I am leaving for a week to go camping so I won't be updating for a while. Maybe expect another update today! Please review!**


	8. dinner

"You're what? You've only known her for a few days!" I paced my room.

My Dad looked calm about this. "We've been dating online for a few years now."

"Years? That's online! What if that bullet hole was from being shot by the cops from smoking weed or somthing!" I pulled on my hair and paced the length of my bed.

My Dad put on a painful smile. "Kellie, I'm a lawyer, I checked her records online. She is who she said she is."

"Are they going to live _here_?" I put on my most disgusted face.

My Dad nodded. "Hannah is going to be your step sister."

I screamed. "I have to be nice to a spoiled brat! Someone needs to wash her mouth out with soap. Dad! I'm five years older then her and she has a dirtier voacabulary then me!"

My Dad stood up. "Kellie, that's the deal. Take it or deal with it. Wait, I mean both." He laughed and shut my door.

I threw myself down on my bed. I couldn't text Jordan, not Percy, maybe I should tell Chloe. So I skyped her.

"Kell! I haven't seen you in forever!" Chloe said with a mouth full of icecream.

I sighed. "I saw you yesterday."

"Have you seen my Jor Jor?" Her eyes got big and watery. "I miss him."

"Oh, erm." I scratched my head. "Hemovedrightacrossfrommeandhe'smyboyfriend." I said in one breath.

Chloe cocked her head. "What?"

I took a deep breath. "Jordan moved right across from me and he's my boyfriend." I said.

Chloe's move fell open. "He's _your _boyfriend?"

"Yeah, um. We met in the middle of the street and kissed and then he said he loves me and doesn't like you and we went swimming in my pool." I finished. "And kissed some more." I added.

Chloe was shocked. "W-what did he say about me?"

I thought for a moment. "He said that the only reason he gave you his number is so I could get mine."

Chloe was shocked. "That-"

"Anyway, my Dad is getting married to a ex colonel!" I said, wanting to change the topic.

"Really? Your Dad got a girlfriend already?" Chloe forgot about Jordan.

"Yeah. They've been dating online for a couple of years. She has a daughter that's a total-"

"Byotch." Chloe finished for me. "I'm fallowing her on instagram, her name's Hannah Fray right?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"She posted a picture of you with a full paragraph of why she hates you."

"SHE WHAT? I NEED TO SHOW THAT TO MY DAD!" I grabbed my phone. I searched up Hannah Fray, turns out she's private and keeps dening my request to fallow her.

"She won't accept my request." I told Chloe. "Oh well, I've got to go to bed anyway." I said. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." Chloe signed off.

I climbed into my loft bed. Why does Hannah hate me so much? All I did was shove her and stuff. She was way more rude to me and Jordan.

I fell asleep and woke up about nine, my usual weekend time.

"Kellie! Breakfast!" My Dad's voice carried up the stairs.

I groaned and jumped off my bed and onto the floor.

"Coming." I yelled.

I thumped lasily down the stairs and poured myself the last of the fruit loops.

My Dad looked at me over his newspaper. "How did you sleep?"

"Fine, you?" I shoveled fruit loops in my mouth.

"Good." He sipped his coffee.

"So, when are you planning on proposing to Catherine?" I asked after I swallowed.

My Dad set his newspaper down. "Tonight at Aureole."

My draw hit the table, spilling fruit loops everywhere. "Aureole? That's a five star resteraunt!"

My Dad grinned. "I know, our reservation is at five. Dress nice."

"Let me guess. Hannah's going to be there." I snarled.

My Dad pointed a finger at me. "Hey, you better be nice. Or-"

"Or what?" I cleaned up my fruit loops.

"Or- I will ground you from your-... books." I finished with a satisfied smirk.

I spilled the fruit loops in my hand. "You can't do that!"

"Yes I can! Who's in charge here? Me that's right! And I will ground you from your books!" He pounded his fist on his chest.

I put my bowl in the sink, it tasted like the milk soured in my mouth. "I'm going to take a shower." I started out of the kitchen and put my foot on the first stair. "Well if you ground me from my books, can't I just go to the library?"

It sounded like my Dad snorted into his coffee. "I know the librarian, I can cancel your card!"

I slowly trudged up the stairs until I reached my bathroom to take a shower.

I took one glance in the mirror and recoiled. I looked like hell! My makeup from yesterday had smeared the side of my face and my hair was a rats nest.

I stripped and turned on the water and waited for it to turn warm. As soon as it turned warm I stepped in.

After I had scrubbed myself clean of all the chlorine and makeup, I hopped out and walked back into my room. I put on clothes, brushed my hair and sat down to decide what to wear for tonight.

My phone buzzed beside me. It was a text from Jordan.

**Jordan- Hey babe! I can talk now!**

I sighed and texted him back.

_My life is ruined._

**Jordan- What happened?**

_My Dad is planning on marrying Catherine. :(_

**Jordan- Oooo, that sucks. Hannah will be your sis**

_Don't remind me. He's proposing tonight, gotta figure out what to wear:( bye :*_

I clicked my phone off and walked into my closet. I could wear my grey party dress. Or my blue one. Or even my red one. Maybe my pink one. Oh well.

So I picked the sparkaly grey one with my black flats and my pale pink purse. By the time I had decided that it was almost time to go.

"Kell! Come on! Everyone's waiting!" My Dad yelled up the stairs as I fixed my hair.

I stuck the last bobby pin in it. "I'm coming!" I raced down the stairs to see Catherine and Hannah, all fancied up with my Dad in his court suit.

I plopped down on the last step. "You wore your court suit?" I grimaced.

My Dad straigned his tie. "Yes I did."

I looked over at Hannah who had a black dress on- that actualy looked pretty cute on her. "Not a word." She mumbled.

"The same for you." I mumbled back.

_le line break_

The most embarrising part of that dinner? Is that I had to sit at the kids table with Hannah. The kids table is parked right next to my Dad and Catherine and it's like a foot shorter so that my knees hit the bottom of the table.

"Never speek of this night, again." Hannah gave me the stink eye from across the table.

I did my best glare at her. "Oh we'll be speeking about this for a long time." I muttered.

Hannah opened her big fat mouth to say somthing but my Dad tapped his glass.

"Catherine. I've known you for a few years now. And I wanted to make things permanet-" He opened a little box and got down on one knee. "So with you marry me?"

The whole reseraunt awwed. I had to admit that it was pretty heart warming. Catherine put her hands to her mouth. "Yes, yes I will marry you Jeremy Lancaster." They kissed, infront of the whole reseraunt.

Me and Hannah gagged. "Well, I guess we're sister then." I tried not to gag.

Hannah scowled at me. "Half sisters." She corrected me.


	9. Athena's visit

**Hey Guys! I started this chapter late so... Sorry!**

So the next day I had to go to school of course.

"Hey Perce!" I said once I caught up to him in Paul's classroom. "Are you ready for the last day before we go to Christmas break?"

Percy groaned. "Friday better come quick. I can't wait to get to camp." He mumbled the last part.

"Hey, guess what?" I skipped backwards infront of him.

He smiled. "What?"

"My Dad is engaged to his girlfriend. And she has a daughter."

Percy sighed. "Didn't they just meet? And was she the one that answered the door and thought I was your girlfriend?"

I sighed and rubbed my forehead. "Yeah. Her name's Hannah- what is _that_?" I pointed to a girl down the hall.

"I've heard she's Lillian Plowman. Her Dad is pretty rich." Percy whispered to me.

Lillian wore black booty shorts, a white crop top that said 'the DJ saved my life' and black jimmy choos. It looked like her once black hair had been bleached into blonde.

A bunch of boys surrounded her like they wanted the last slice of pepperoni pizza in the lunch room. But she looked at Percy and pushed threw the crowd.

She wobbled over here on her heals and tried to look seductive at Percy. "What's your name." She raked her stick on nails across his orange shirt.

Percy took a step back. "I have a girlfriend."

Lillian took a look at me. "Her? A dumb blonde?" She stepped closer up to Percy.

Percy took a step farther back. "No, she lives in California for most of the year."

Lillian licked her orange stained lips. "Yeah right. So, what's your name." She pressed her body up to his.

Percy looked really uncomfertable. "Percy. Come on Kellie, I think Paul wants us to sit down." He swallowed and walked back to his table.

I fallowed him and sat next to him. "You look really uncomfertable."

Percy laughed a nervous laugh. "My girlfriend is going to kill me."

Just then Paul decided to start class.

_le line break_

_Hey Babe! How was school!_

I texted Jordan right after school. He texted back a few minutes later.

**Jordan- Great! I just got home.**

_Did you make any new friends?:*_

**Jordan- Yeah it's a girl, her name's Marissa!**

I swallowed my jelousy.

_Really? That's awesome! What's she like?_

**Jordan-Babe please don't be jelous. She has a boyfriend over in Ohio. :* Love you!**

_Love you too._

"Kellie! Hannah! Come down here!" I heard Catherines voice over the intercom.

I sighed and thumped down the stairs before Hannah even stepped out of her room.

"Hey." I brushed my hair out of my face. "What's going on?"

My Dad wrapped my arm around Catherine. "We've settled on a date for the wedding."

I tried not to gag. "Oh, when?"

"August 10th." Catherine smiled and my Dad grimaced.

"August 10th? But that's my birthday!" I complained.

My Dad put on a painful smile. "That was the only day open in August."

"Then do it in July!" I yelled.

"Honey, this is when we're getting married, end of disscusion." He said.

Hannah flopped down on the bottom step. "What's going on?" She sounded all inocent.

I stomped up the stairs. "They're getting married on my birthday." I grumbled.

I thought Hannah smiled when I stepped into my room. "I hate everybody." I grumbled and flopped down on my bed.

"I can see why." A familiar voice said.

I jumped off my bed in surprize and I turned around to see my Mother standing there.

"Mother?" I whispered. "What are you doing here?"

"Checking in on you. You have a big role to play." Her blonde hair flicked to brown, ever so slightly.

"What role do I have to play?" I slowly walked over to her.

"A big one. That friend, the sea spawn! The Hero Percy Jackson will make a change in your life!" With that she snapped her fingers and disapeared out of the room.

Now I had seen some weird stuff in my life but I had never seen my Mother flash out of my room after talking about my best friend. I shook my head, it couldn't of been possible. But, my life was strange.

_ So the next week at school, Percy didn't show up. I figured that he had maybe took and extra week off of school to go to that camp he always talked about, or go on vacation. But I still saw Paul in the halls, he looked very sad. Percy didn't show up for the whole school year, by that time a new girl named April came. She looked up to Lillian, like she was her hero. She also was a big bully, she never gave any mercy to them. Then summer came, I still wondered what happened to Percy, but I shoved that aside to focus on Chloe coming and Catherine's military homemade meals. Me and Hannah ordered take out in seceret when it was her turn to cook. Chloe came the day after school was out. Summer was really boring after that because Jordan went to a summer school to get his grades up. Finally, school started again._

***Dodges chair* Hey guys! Sorry this took so long, I remembered that this has to be PJO related and Kellie needs to get to camp soon! Remember surviving highschool? She goes to camp on the first day Percy came back with Annabeth I think, I'll re read! :) review!**


	10. Going to camp

I walked threw the front doors of Goode, wondering if Percy will be back today. I stop at my locker to put some books in before Paul's class. I start walking down the almost empty hall before I see him. Percy stopped at his locker and started putting pictures up. I noticed how thin he looked, he would jump at any noise and if I looked in his eyes, he had a broken look in them. He was about to close his locker and walk away, so I took my chance.

"Percy!" I ran over to him and hugged him.

"Hey Kellie!" His eyes lit up.

"What happened to you? You disapeared!" I shook his shoulders.

His eyes flitted around nervously. "I transfered for the rest of the school year?" He said it like a question. I thought if I pushed him to hard he might break so I didn't question it.

We started walking to Paul's class. "We got a new PE teacher! His name is Coach Hedge, he says die a lot and calls us Cupcakes." I told him.

Percy looked like he wanted to laugh. He did. "Coach Hedge? Oh this is going to be fun."

So we walked to Paul's class in silence, I had a million questions to ask him but I kept my mouth shut which was really hard with my ADHD. When we were walking, I noticed a girl that looked really familiar but I couldn't put my finger on where I saw her. She glanced at Percy and ran into Paul's room, I wondered what her problem was.

So we took our usual seats in the back, it was nice to have Percy back for this year, I wondered if he would transfer again.

Paul started class. "Raise your hand if you were here last year, we have a new student. Class meet Annabeth Chase."

Percy, who was falling asleep, his head shot up so fast I thought he broke something. He stood up in his seat.

The girl that I saw in the hall stood next to Paul.

Percy smiled. "Wise Girl." He rushed forward.

Annabeth rushed forward. "Seaweed Brain." She said and they hugged and- kissed.

"I'm never leaving you again." Percy mumbled into her hair- that looked very similar to mine. Even her eyes were grey like mine.

Paul cleared his throat behind them. "I guess Percy will show her around then."

Percy took Annabeth's hand and led her back over to me. .

I noticed she looked as broken as Percy. Like they had seen a lot together, something that no-one else should experience.

"Okay class. Settle down. We are going to begin reading Homer's Oddessey. And for you guys that like an extra challenge, there are copies in Ancient Greek." Paul winked at Percy and Annabeth. I ignored it because I knew that Percy was fleuent in Greek, I didn't know about Annabeth though.

After I got my book, Annabeth went up and got hers.

"So, this is your girlfriend?" I turned to him.

Percy stared at Annabeth dreamily. "Yeah, isn't she wonderful?"

I noticed how much muscle she had on her arms. "Yeah, she seems nice. Does she know Coach Hedge too?"

Percy snorted. "She has longer then I have."

Annabeth came back over with two Greek copies in her hands, looking mad. "What is _that_?" She pointed at April.

I laughed. "Oh I see you've met April. My name's Kellie, what class do you have next?"

Annabeth smiled a little. "PE with Coach Hedge."

"Me too! I heard that there's seven more people comeing tomorrow! Do you know who?"

Annabeth smirked. "I have a pretty good guess."

_riiiinnnnnnggggg_

"Well lets go Cupcakes! Diee!" Percy smiled.

"What?"

Percy and Annabeth laughed. "It's an inside joke." They bust out laughing.

_just a little line break_

"Listen up Cupcakes, we will be doing self defence starting with sword and knife fighting." The tiny Coach Hedge barked into his bullhorn. "I will be going in alphabetical order starting with Percy and Annabeth!" Percy and Annabeth highfive.

I frown. "But-"

"Do I hear anybody?" Coach yells.

"No sir." I frown even more.

He walked over to Percy and Annabeth and whispered somthing that I couldn't hear. They both nodd and Percy pulls out a pen. Annabeth pulls somthing out of her shirt sleeve. They both walk out onto the mat. I see Percy has a three foot long sword and Annabeth has a tiny dagger.

Coach paces the length of the mat. "Rules and regulations. Maiming is optinol! No yankees caps of Achillies heals!" I was confused. "Ready! Set! Go!"

Annabeth swings her knife at Percy and rolls under his feet. Percy spins around and swings his sword and Annabeth easily blocks it. Percy trys disarming Annabeth put soon she has his sword.

"Wise Girl! That's not fair!" Percy whines. "You've been training for eleven years."

"Whatever Seaweed Brain. You're the best in like 300 years." Annabeth smiles.

I thought my eyes popped out of my head.

"But can I have Riptide back?" Annabeth hands Percy his sword back and then sit next to me on the bleachers.

"Wow! Where did you learn all of that?" I waved my hands.

"At a camp for ADHD and deslexic kids." Annabeth says.

"Well I have ADHD and deslexia. How come I've never been there." I cross my arms.

"Hey Kellie, who do you live with?" Annabeth asked me.

"My Dad, why?"

"Just wondering." Annabeth turns to Percy and whisperd to him. Percy nodded and Annabeth got up to tell Coach Hedge something.

After a bunch of un talented kids sword fight, I finally got to go to Archetecture. Annabeth had it too but she decided to walk with Percy.

After a quick hello to Paula, I sat down in the back, alone because Joey moved.

Annabeth comes running in a few seconds after the bell. Paula cursed her in Greek, which I thought was a bad idea Annabeth was fleuent in it.

_"Gods darn it! Idiot girl!" _Paula muttered.

Annabeth recoiled in shock.

_"Who do you think you're talking to! A mortal?"_

They suddenly reconized eachother. "Annabeth?"

"Paula?"

"Annabeth! How are you? I heard about- mother earth and- hell. But other than that how are you?"

"Well things are good-"

"Um, are we going to start class or something?" Ethan called from the back of the room, he was only in there for his girlfriend.

"If you don't mind-_idiot_, I was catching up with my sister. Now talk for a few minutes.

I bent my head to work on my design but I listen to them.

Annabeth leans against the wall. "So how's your life so far?"

"It's good. It's good. I'm think about moving back to camp for a while. Hey, I heard you're dating Percy Jackson. Is that true or is that a rumor that the Aphrodite girls are spreading?"

Annabeth laughed. "No I am. He's a keeper, he kinda- crawled through hell for me." I look up as Annabeth shudders.

"Annabeth? Are you okay?" Paula shakes her shoulder as a tear dropped down her cheek.

"You there! Go find Percy Jackson!" Paula screamed at Eddie Newman.

He ran out of the room.

"Bob! Damasen! You didn't have to die for me!" Annabeth whispered and then she passed out.

Percy came a few minutes later, I wanted to see him but Paula sent us out into the hall. I wondered what could've been so serious that we had to be sent out. Percy flew down the hall and slid into Paula's classroom.

After a few minutes, they came out and walked to the exit with Annabeth in tears, it looked like Percy had been crying too.

So after they left, school was pretty boring. In my last class I got a note from Coach Hedge telling me to meet him in the gym after school ASAP.

So after the dissmissing bell rang, I went to my locker and met Coach Hedge in the gym.

He had his usual baseball bat slung over his shoulders. "Lancaster!" He barked. "Have you seen Percy and Annabeth?"

I set my backpack on the bleachers. "No, why?"

He banged his bat on the floor. "Because they were supposed to meet us here. _Right _after school! Any look here, no Cupcakes." He growled.

"Uh, Cupcakes? I was supposed to bring cupcakes?" I take a step back.

Coach sighed. "Nevermind- lets go stand outside." He motioned me to walk with him. Once we are outside. "We're taking a feild trip, go get in the car." He says and pointed at a van that said 'delphi strawberrys'.

I don't argue and step into the van. It smelled like goat.

Not even a minute later, Percy and Annabeth sped in. Coach started yelling at them. I caught the word _stables_ and _flashbacks_.

So they got in the car.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"To the camp for ADHD and deslexic kids. Where we learned to sword fight." Percy tilted his chair back.

"Are you sure that my Dad will be okay with this?" I asked.

"I'm pretty sure he'll agree that this is the safest place for you." Annabeth said.

"The camp is under construction right now. Don't worry if the climbing wall spews water instead of lava. I'm not complaining if it's water though." Percy said.

"Lava?"

"Yep, some of the cabins are burnt down. I wouldn't know, I went right to school after the war. Annabeth?" Coach says from behind the wheel.

"Um well, the forge and the volleyball pit are destroyed. But Leo's trying to fix it before he comes here." Annabeth says.

"Hold up, forge? War? What kind of Camp is this?" I ask as we pull up next to a hill.

"Camp half blood. Percy, Annabeth please take her up while I park the car." Coach asked, I was surprized he said please.

"Well come on Kellie. We'll take you to Chiron. Your parent should of claimed you by now. Annabeth said and started walking up the hill. "Three demigods and a satyr, you would think a monster would've attacked by now." Annabeth whispered.

Before I could ask what that meaned, a earsplitting roar erupted.

"Annabeth," Percy says, "you jinxed it! What's the plan?" He pulled out his pen.

Annabeth turned to me. "Run Kellie Run! Go find the tree with the fleece and run down to the farm house. Find the man in the wheelchair and round up some campers! Go!" She said.

**Hey everybody! Sorry this took so long to update. I went camping over my birthday which was on sunday and I didn't have wifi or anything so I couldn't type. I got divergent on DVD, it's SO good! I saw Uriah's name on the ranking board! *does happy dance* Please Review!**

**Oh yeah! I only own Kellie, April and Lillian! Do I look like Rick Riordan? Ha, I wish.**


	11. camp (Please read AN!)

I ran into the camp screaming. 'Percy and Annabeth need help!'

So I did what Annabeth said, I ran to find the man with the wheelchair. Except, I couldn't find one.

A bunch of kids with bows hustled down the hill. I ran after them only to stop at this _gigantic _pine tree with this _huge _lizard wrapped around it. Around the lowest brance was a glitering fleece.

After I heard a final roar from the monster. Annabeth and Percy started up the hill.

"What is that?" I ask them when they approach me.

"The golden fleece." Percy says casualy.

"Wait, _the _golden fleece? The one gaurded by Polythemus on the island of the maneating sheep?" I studdered out.

"Yup." Percy said.

"How- how? That's not real!" I stutter.

"Lets take you to Chiron." Percy clapped me on the back.

"The one that's obbsessed with Greek Mytholigy?"

Annabeth cracked up laughing and Percy smiled. "Yes." He managed between laughs.

So they took me to this gigantic baby blue old farm house and the man in the wheel chair was sitting playing pinicole with some dude with almost purple hair.

"Chiron, this is Kellie Lancaster." Percy told Chiron.

"Ah yes. Finally, Percy's great friend Kellie Lancaster." Chiron turned to me.

"Hi... What am I doing here?" I said uneasily.

"My dear, have you heard of the Greek Gods?" Chiron asked me.

"Yes, why?" I thought is was weird he called me _my dear_.

"Kellie, the gods are real. Your Mother is a goddess." Chiron said.

"T-that's im-m-mpossible." I stuttered out.

"No it's not." Chiron said. "Now excuse me, I have archary practice in five minutes." He started to wheel away.

"Um excuse me, Chiron sir. I think you're forgetting something!" I called.

"And what is that?" He had a myschevious smile.

"You're still in a wheelchair." I said.

He smiled. "Oh yes, yes I am. Excuse me for hiding my true form." He stepped out of the wheelchair.

"You're- you're the actual Chiron? You're a cenetar!" I said as he trotted in place.

He smiled. "Yes, yes I am. See you've figured it out." He smiled and trotted off.

Percy and Annabeth led me away. "So the Greek Gods are real?" I ask them once we are seated at the beach.

"Yup." Percy smiled and snuggled closer to Annabeth.

"So if I do have a godly parent, who is my Mom?" I crossed my arms.

"Hopefully your Mom will claim you by the camp fire." Annabeth said.

"So if we're all demigods, who are your parents?" I asked.

"Poseidon. One out of two. Well a demigod and a cyclops."

That fact didn't suprize me.

"Athena, one out of a lot." Annabeth shrugged. "I would guess you too because of your apperence."

I sighed. "So people judge you by your apperence, that's nice." I was about to say something about womens rights when she interupted me.

"No, no! I didn't mean it like that. Like look at me, I have blonde hair and blue eyes and I'm a child of Athena. Are you afraid of spiders?" Annabeth asked.

"Yes! I hate them! I will have an anxiety attack when I see them! Gosh, why would you mention them?" I shudder.

"I hate spider, have you heard of Archane? I met her last year-" Annabeth stops suddenly.

Percy took action. "Nevermind. She's deffinetly the child of Athena. Let's go get Kellie a weapon." He took her hand and led us to a little shed.

"Wait, you guys have real weapons, that you can like kill people with?" I stopped short.

"Well, not people, just monsters. Our weapons are celestial bronze." Annabeth explained. She nudged Percy. "Percy show her."

He took out his pen. "It looks like a regular pen right?"

I rolled my eyes. "I see you play with it in class all the time, but you never right with it."

He uncapped it and it grew into a three foot sword. "Riptide action!"

I thought my eyes popped out of their sockets. "That's the one you fought with in PE! Annabeth had a knife too!" I stuttered.

"Yeah Annabeth, show her." Percy mocked Annabeth.

Annabeth rolled her eyes and took out her knife. "See, celestial bronze."

Percy smiled and looked around. "Where's the seven at? I heard Frank and Hazel were here."

I scuff. "The seven?"

"Ah yes, the prophecy that ruined our lives. Shall I tell the tale Annabeth?" Percy grinned.

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Whatever Seaweed Brain."

Percy cleared his throat. "Seven half bloods shall answer the call, through storm or fire the world must fall, an oath to keep with a final breath and foe bear arms at the doors of death." Percy shuddered at the last part.

"What was the oath." I asked.

"That Leo should return to Calypso before he dies, by the way she's like kissing him right now." Percy said.

We all turn around. "PDA!" Annabeth cat called.

Leo looked up. "Hey guys! How are things going? When is the forge going to be ready Annabeth? I have this like twitch to build things and I have nowhere to go!" The little elf kid whined.

"Where are the rest of the seven at?" Percy asked.

"Well, Piper and Jason are making out in cabin one and Frank and Hazel are making out in the canoe lake!" Leo said.

Percy walked to the edge of the water. "I have an idea." Before anyone can stop him, he dove underwater.

"Percy!" Annabeth yelled and ran after him but stopped. "What a Seaweed Brain." Annabeth shook her head.

I watched the canoe on the horizon, suddenly it tipped over! Spilling a chinese boy and an african american girl.

They stayed down there for about five minutes.

"Are they okay?" I asked Annabeth.

Annabeth only smiled as they emerged from the water, only Percy dry. With all this going on, I didn't question it.

The african American girl stepped forward. "Hi! My name is Hazel! I'm the daughter of Pluto! Nice to meet you Kellie."

"Hi..." Hazel shook my hand.

The chinese kid stepped forward. "Frank Zhang, praetor of the twelfth legion. Son of Mars."

I was confused. "Wait, isn't Mars and Pluto Roman?"

Percy smiled. "Yeah, there's a Roman Camp in California. I'm going to get Piper and Jason. I'll be right back." He ran to the square of cabins.

Annabeth put on a smile. And I turned back to Frank and Hazel. "So you're part of the seven half bloods?"

Hazel's smile turned forced. "Yeah. Kinda crazy huh?"

Frank's praetor attitude dispeered. "Yeah, I think the most crazy thing was what those happened to Percy and Annabeth." He whispered to me.

"What happened to them?" I whispered back, staring at Annabeth.

"They'll tell you." Frank said.

"Wait Frank, what about your transformation?" Hazel smiled.

"Well yeah. But-"

A pretty indian girl stopped infront of me. "Hi! I'm Piper Mclean, one of the seven. Slayer of Gaea. What's your name?" She said casualy.

"Kellie..."

A dude with blond hair and electric blue eyes stepped foreward. "I'm Jason Grace, son of Jupiter, one of the seven, slayer of Gaea, former praetor of New Rome."

"Cool um, so this is the seven?" I looked around at everybody.

"Yep, me, Annabeth, Frank, Hazel, Piper, Jason and Leo."

"What about-"

"Calypso? I'm a goddess." Calypso added.

"Oh, oh wow. Are you comeing to school with us?" I asked. "They said there will be seven new kids."

"Well that's everyone in this circle except for me Annabeth, Calypso, Nico and Thalia."

"Oh, who?"

"Me and death breath right here." A girl with spikey black hair suddenly joined the group.

"Death breath?" I asked.

"I'm Nico di Angelo, son of Hades." A emo boy said.

"I'm Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus, leuitenet to Artimes. Yes I am Jason's sister."

"Okay, and Nico's Hazel's sister?" I asked.

"Yep! He brought me back from the dead!" Hazel said.

"What?"

"Nothing." Nico said fastly.

"Okay, we still need to get her a weapon." Percy said. "Come on Kellie, do you shoot bow and arrows or do you wield a sword or knife?" He said on the way to the weapon shed.

"Uh, I'll try a sword." I ask.

He hands me a three foot sword. "Here, try this one."

I swing it around. "It feels right."

"Maybe if you get enough training, Clarisse won't destroy you in Capture the flag!" Percy said.

"Who's Clarisse?" I asked.

"Clarisee la Rue. Daughter of Ares." Annabeth said. "She calmed down a little bit after two wars and a boyfriend."

"So, where am I staying?" I asked.

"If your Mom doesn't claim you by tonight, you'll be staying in the Hermes cabin. Thankfully it hasn't been as crowded since the second Titan war." Percy said.

"The s_econd _Titan war?" I asked in disbelief.

"Kellie, we have a lot to tell you. Lets go to the beach."

**Sorry this took so long to get up! This week has been hecktic. I am so glad Kellie is finally at camp though. I might skip a bunch for you guys that have read Surviving high school. Then Jordan and Hannah might come to camp! Yayyyy! And one other thing. You guys are pressuring me to update, I can't update when I want to update. I thank you for the review but not that kind of review. I might update my chapter for daughter america, WHICH I haven't started yet and THEN update for the Moon and More. I have a small life outside of fanfiction. I have volleyball camp and school starting soon. My cousins who live three hours away are staying for five days. Last year we had just moved off our family farm due to my selfish nut case grandparents and into the city. My parents expect me to play outside with no grass in our yard. So, please make a nice review! Not a UPDATE OR I KILL YOU kind of update.**


	12. Chapter 12

Percy and Annabeth told me all about there adventures. Like how when they were twelve and recovered Zeus' lightning bolt. Or when he was fourteen and held up the sky for Annabeth. Or even how Annabeth took a poisen knife for Percy even though he held the curse of Achilles. And then finally, they told me how they both fell into Tarturus. I didn't doubt.

I didn't doubt it at all.

"So you guys put Gaea into an internal sleep?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yep." Percy said. "Not without the help of our friends though." Percy snuggled Annabeth closer.

I turned to Annabeth. "And he litterly crawled through the depths of Tarturus for you?"

"Yeah... What a Seaweed Brain huh?" Annabeth sighed.

"No, no! I think it's true love! Is that why you um, cried and fell on the floor in third period?" I looked at Annabeth.

"Yeah, some of our bestfriends died so we could get out of there." A tear slid down her cheek.

"Yeah um, you may or may not have something floating above your head."

I look up, a grey owl was fading above my head.

Annabeth stood up. "Well sis, we have some cabin inspections to do." She pulled me off the ground.

"Wait, so my Mom is actually Athena?" I asked Annabeth on the way to cabin six.

"Yes, it takes time for it to sink in but, you'll get used to it." Annabeth pushed open the door.

"Hey you guys! We have a new sibblings!" She called out to the other kids inside. "This is Kellie Lancaster!"

"Hi Kellie." Chroused from all the cleaning kids.

"So will I be staying the night here?" Annabeth led me over to an empty bunk. "If I am I should call my Dad-" I pulled out my cellphone.

"No!" Annabeth slapped the phone out of my hand. "What until we get it monster proofed from cabin nine!" She bent over at the waist to pick it up. "Sorry if I cracked your phone."

I laughed. "So this is my bunk?" I guessed.

"Yeah, you don't have anything to mark it with so I would just make the bed." Annabeth told me. "I've got to go clean up my notes!" She ran to a cluttered desk and began organizing.

So I made my bed and sat on the floor beside it while people ran around me and picked things up. I thought about Jordan and wondered if he was a demigod because he had deslexia and ADHD. I thought about Hannah, who also had deslexia and ADHD. Maybe she was a demigod too. I didn't want to bother Annabeth to ask, she was busy yelling at everyone when Piper came in.

"Wow, you're cabin looks pretty good." Piper checked something off on her clip board. "You should see your boyfriends cabin. It's not exactly Aphrodite perfect."

Annabeth laughed. "He's struggling without Tyson."

I hop up. "Who's Tyson?"

"Tyson is Percy's half brother, a cyclops. He works in the forge most of the year though."

"Oh, he's actually his half brother?" I asked.

"Yeah... He's a sweetheart." Annabeth trailed off.

"Can we train before we go back? I don't want to be destroyed by Clarisse." I joked.

"Yeah, come on. I'll show you the sword arena." Annabeth laughed and pulled me out the door.

So we walked in silence all the way to the sword arena. "So this is the famous sword arena huh?" I swung open the gate and stepped inside.

"Yeah, we were a little short on drachmas when we built it." Annabeth sighed. "Wanna spar?"

"Sure." I pull out my sword. "So after all this excitment, I have to go to school tomorrow?"

"Unless you make plans with Mr. D and Chiron, the harpies will eat you if you don't go back." Annabeth shrugged.

"I'll go back, I like myself uneaten." I shrugged.

Annabeth is about to strike when a conch horn blows. "We better go." Annabeth said.

"What's the horn for?" I ask and sheth my sword.

"Dinner." Annabeth strapped her knife to her thigh.

"What do we do after dinner?"

Annabeth sighed. "We go home."

_it's a bird! It's a plane! No it's a line break!_

Argus, as Annabeth told me. Drove us home.

"What would he look like if mortals saw him?" I was freaked out.

Percy leaned over. "He would have a bad case of achne."

"Percy, it's our stop." Annabeth nudged Percy and handed Argus and Drachma. "Thanks."

After they get out I sit in silence. Argus pulled up to my house. I didn't have a drachma so I kissed him where his cheek should've been. "Thank you!" I called.

After they pulled away, I glanced at Jordan's house. Someone was laying on their porch swing. I quickly tossed my sword into the grass and crossed the was Jordan listening to music.

"Hey Jordan." I said when I approached the porch.

He sat up. "Hey Kell." He scooted over. "Where've ya been? I didn't here from you all day." He pulled out his head phones.

"Sorry I was- busy." I finished, the Septemeber air was warm but I was freezing, that always happened when I lied.

"Busy?" He gave me a sloppy smile. "That's all. Just busy." He sat back in the porch swing.

I didn't answer. "Jordan, I think fate brought us together."

"What do you mean?" He looked at me.

"We both lived in Oregon and then Chi- I mean Mr. Brunner calls both of us up to move to New York-"

I was cut off by Jordan kissing me. "Kellie- I love you, but you worry too much." He held my chin with two fingers.

I pouted. "I was _not _worrying."

He smiled and stood up. "Well, I'm going to bed." He kissed me one last time. "Goodnight."

I hugged him. "Goodnight." I started walking across the street.

I looked around and picked up my sword. I wish I had a pen like Percy. Anyway, I stepped inside to be ambushed by my Dad.

"Kellie Grace Lancaster!" He yelled. "Where have you been?"

I hid my sword behind my back. "Camp Half Blood." I said innocently.

His face went white. "You went to _that _camp?" He said 'that' as if he couldn't bare to say the actual name.

"Dad! I didn't even know what was happening! My PE teacher is a satyr and my best friend is the son of Poseidon! Do you think I knew that?" I yelled. "You don't even now what it's like!"

My Dad sat down on the bar stool. "Kellie, Hannah-"

"I don't want to here about Hannah!" I yelled.

Catherine came thumping down the stairs. "Is she home?" She glanced at me. "Oh my dear!" She came running at me, her white bathrobe flying.

"Hi Catherine." I hugged my step mother.

"Where were you?" She checked my face for any damage.

My Dad got up and whispered something in her ear. She scooted away from me.

"Oh so you went to Camp." She looked at me.

I felt my sword drop to the ground. "You know about Camp?"

I saw my Dad's face go slack. "You have a _sword_?"

"I have to protect myself don't I?" I said.

My Dad's face tightend. "Go to bed." He said stiffly.

I threw him a last look and ran up the stairs. Why did my Dad hate Camp Half Blood so much? Could Catherine see through the mist?

I slammed my door shut and threw myself on my bed. I shoved my sword under my bed. I promised myself I would never use it in the mortal world, only at camp and for monsters.

_ The whole school year went past very slowly. Percy and Annabeth got a house from the gods, I didn't move in with them though, my Dad wouldn't let me. I got attacked by monsters more often, Hannah saw them. Catherine didn't want her to go to camp. I knew Jordan was a demigod, I just forgot to tell Percy and Annabeth. This is the end of my story so far, the rest is __oblivious.__ Not not oblivious, exciting. _

_And this is Kellie Grace Lancaster, signing off. But my friend, it isn't over, I'm a roller coaster that only goes up._

**HEY GUYS! Guess what? I wrote this chapter in like an hour! Yes, I am ending :( Oh well. Did you guys catch TFIOS refrence in there? Huhuhuhuh? Sorry, when I type right now I feel hyper! Bye!**

**OH WAIT! IT'S SEAWEED BRAIN'S BIRTHDAY (::) (::) (::) COOKIES FOR ALL!**


End file.
